Fools fear
by An Unholy One
Summary: No romance or horror yet. The Ronins that kept in touch are in some place and they find Sage in a bar...Rating ahead of its time. Disclaimer: I don't own these people.
1. Prologue

"I wish you quite sleep,

Dreams of meadows,

Deep in flowers and grass,

Of oceans calm and flecked with silver,

Of islands hushed by gentle waves,

Of countries of your own invention,

Of easy talk with friends,

Of roads leading to a reunion,

Of sorrow comforted,

Of hope restored."

He sat up surprised. Looking around him wildly he couldn't place where he was at first. Then he remembered. He was in the Apartment luckily it was a cheap little thing. If it wasn't he wouldn't be able to pay. He shuddered to think what would happen if he got thrown out. He'd certainly be fired. It was hard enough keeping clean now living in this little hole.

Scratching his head Sage wondered what had prompted the dream. He hadn't had it in ages; it had only started after the fight… Sage shock his head determined not to think about it. His mother had sung the poem to him when he was young, before the fight. Tears stung his sight for a moment.

_Fool! _He thought, _you tell yourself not to think about it and what do you do? You think about it! Sheez!_ Sage licked his lips and glanced at the alarm clock. 10 to 9. His shift for work started at 1:30. He didn't really have anything else to do. Eagle never minded a little extra help.

He thought back to the good old days, as he called them. Back when he was little, before his mother left… The guys had never asked about his hair and eyes although they must have thought it weird. Sage smiled softly remembering his real mother. Not his adopted one. He loved his adopted mother but she'd never replaced his biological mother.

His alarm clock went off startling him. 9:00 it flashed at him.

_Let's have some breakfast then go to work. _Sigh _the joys of adult life…_


	2. Chapter 1:Surprise, surpirse

Chapter 1:Surprise, surprise

"Where are we going?" Kento asked/complained "I'm hungry!"

"_You're_ always hungry" Ryo snickered. Cye rolled his eyes. "But I on the other hand have not had breakfast today so I have a reson to be hungry…"

"Well, where are we going to stop?" Cye asked reasonably.

"There's a bar & restaurant over there," Rowen pointed "We can go there if really want" Kento was off immediately. Ryo shook his head.

"I can't understand how he can eat so much, be full, then starving a few minutes later" He said. Cye shrugged.

"It's just one of those mysteries of the world…" Ryo and Rowen looked at him. "What?" They shook there heads.

"Don't worry" Rowen said. While they had been talking they had followed Kento. They now ran into him standing very still in the doorway.

"Kento?" Cye asked.

"Sage" Kento said. _Huh?_

"Whatcha say Kento?" Cye asked surprised and confused.

"Sage" Kento repeated. Then he moved out of the way to let the other see, and sure enough there was Sage sitting on the bar talking to some ladies. Silence resided in the group as they watched Sage.

"Hey! Move it!" A man shouted from behind them, the four friends hurriedly moved out of the may to let the man inside. Once the man was inside they turned to look at Sage again but found he was gone.

"We'd he go?" Rowen said feeling strangely disappointed. They looked around momentarily before Ryo pointed and said,

"Over there" another moment of silences proclaimed the group before Kento spoke,

"Lets go say hello" Then he was off, the others following.

"Hello Sage" Sage looked up from wiping the bench.

"Surprise, surprise," he said, "Imagine meeting you guys here. How are you?"

"We're wonderful Sage. But how are you?"

"Have you been here all this time?"

"Why didn't you call?"

"What have you been doing with yourself?" Sage couldn't help but smile and shake his head as he was bombarded with questions.

"If you ask one at a time I might answer your question…" Sage trailed off and raised an eyebrow, "So who's first?"

"How are you Sage?" Ryo asked.

"fine"

"Have you been here all along?"

"Yip"

"Why didn't you call?"

"Been busy" Sage said shrugging. Something flicked in his eyes but was gone in a split second so Rowen wasn't sure he'd seen it.

"Doing what?"

"Stuff"

"Do you work here?"

"Yes"

"What's it like?"

"Fine"

"I'm hungry," Kento announced suddenly stopping the question as everyone stared at him, "Can you give us free food?" Sage stared at him amused.

"Well you haven't changed have you? But no sorry, I am not at liberty to give you free food," Kento's face fell, "You have to buy it like everyone else"

"Okay," Kento said, "Do you have menus?"

"There on the tables" Sage responded. The group turned to go and sit at a table but Rowen paused.

"Will you still be here?" He asked. Sage glanced at him then said,

"Come here" obediently Rowen came back to the bar. Sage produced a pen from god only knows where and wrote something on his hand.

"My phone number" he said, "In case I'm not here when you've finished." Rowen nodded and returned to the group.

"What was that about?" Ryo asked.

"I got his phone number so we can keep in touch"

"Good idea" Ryo said before turning his attention back to the menu he was holding, "Wadda want?"

"Food" Kento interrupted flagging down a passing waiter. They order their food and as they waited Rowan looked around. Sage had disappeared from behind the bar and had been replaced by a beautiful woman with hair striped white, brown and black.

After he'd eaten he asked her,

"Where'd Sage go?" She blinked at him dumbly.

"Sage? Describe him" she said, so Rowen did.

"Ahhh" she said, "Peacock. If you wanna hang with him he'll be free tonight so come then" Rowen nodded and resolved to come tonight.

* * *

**R&R please. God I feel like dork. Can't seem to get this right. _Sigh._ Anyways since this is romance you'll have to tell me how to set up with Sage. Lol. And it can be an OC okay?**

**Oh and this is goning to change from third person to first person and so on.**


End file.
